


Think

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron confides in his friend Phillip





	Think

”I still think about her from time to time”Aaron told Phillip 

“Camille you mean?”Phillip asked him 

“Yeah”Aaron sheepishly tells his older friend

“Divorces can be hard”Phillip says

“On both people”Aaron mutters

“Take it from someone who’s seen quite a few from people around me it doesn’t magically get better by day but with time you have to adjust to a new normal”Phillip states 

“You didn’t have to come by my office but I needed the company”Aaron said to his boss 

“I know things have been tough even with Camille having her seizure”Phillip replies 

“That was fucking terrifying I wanted nothing but for her to be safe ”Aaron said to him


End file.
